Hidden Voice
by Marceline1
Summary: A new group of students go to Hollywood Arts. Rated T might go over a bit. In this group of teens is Harley a mentally ill girl, she was abused growing up. Another student is Arabella, she is shy because of being abused. Another student is Dalliance he is ignored by his parents and loves to cause trouble. Other people in this group is Jamie, Skylar and Alexander.
1. OC contest

AN: I need some help. Please make an OC. I will pick a few i like i may edit them a bit.

Full name:

Nickname (If any):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Height:

Personality:

Sexuality:

Talent:

Relationships;

Tori:

Trina:

Cat:

Beck:

Robbie:

Jade:

Andre:

Sikowitz:

Lane:

My OC:

Who your OC likes:

Locker Design:

Family;

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality (Include sexuality):

Other:

My OC:

Full name: Arabella King

Nickname (If any): Bella

Birthday: April 6 1997

Appearance: Pale skin with lots of cuts and bruses. Wavy blond hair, with a dark purple streak. She has light blue eyes.

Height: 5'3

Personality: She is shy, and avoids men. She listens to what she is told to do. She is somewhat smart.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Talent: Art, Dancing, and singing.

Relationships;

Tori: Dislikes Tori because of Jade.

Trina: Finds her self-centered.

Cat: Finds her a little too stupid but does enjoy her enthusiasm.

Beck: Likes him but dislikes that he's dating Jade.

Robbie: She doesn't like him so much, but loves Rex.

Jade: She looks up to Jade.

Andre: Enjoys how he is spontaneous.

Sikowitz: She loves him, BEST TEACHERS EVER

Lane: She doesn't like him at first.

My OC: Dislikes herself.

Who your OC likes: Ether Jade, Andre or one of your OC's

Locker Design: A painting of a white flower with drops of blood on it.

Family;

Name: Frank

Age: 49

Birthday: January 10 1976

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes

Personality: Abusive, drinks all the time. Straight.

Name: Barbra

Age: 16

Birthday: April 6 1997

Appearance: Exactly like Arabella, but a pink streak instead of purple.

Personality: Sweet. Lesbian.

Name: John

Age: 4

Birthday: April 20 2009

Appearance: Brown hair, gray eyes.

Personality: Nice. Straight.


	2. Accepted OC

My accepted OC's are: (Well the only submitted one, and a new one I made.)

Why live a life frowning's Harley

Full Name: Harley Alexandria Marx

Nicknames: The Pyromaniac, Harlequin, Matchstick Girl and Jester Skits.

Birthday: 13/12/98

Appearance: Harley is quite short (just barely hitting 5'2) and very skinny (around 85 lbs). She's extremely pale and has large, odd hazel-ey gold coloured eyes with flecks of green in. Her eyes kind of dominate her face and she has pale purple bags underneath her eyes. She got a slim, angular nose which is turned up slightly and pale pink, slightly chapped lips with the top one slightly out of proportion to the bottom one. She's got straight, white teeth amd her canines are slightly longer than an average persons. She's got unruly, choppy, light blonde hair which she tends to keep in two pigtails, one of the pigtails ends is dyed black and the other one red, but she changes them frequently. It's soft and fine but it's got dry ends and goes to the top of her chest when left out open. She doesn't have much of a chest and her ribs and collarbones stick out a lot because she thinks she isn't skinny enough earning her the nickname Matchstick Girl. She's got a small dimple in her left cheek but she rarely smiles so people tend not to notice. Shes got long, skinny fingers which are coated in burns and cuts from years of messing around with fire and explosives. Harley also has a numerous amount of scars, her first one running from her left collarbone to her left ear from when she got hit by a car. Her second one falls in her right rib area from when she was stabbed in juvie, her third scar is on her mouth, they're two small scars about three millimeters each running up diagonally from the corners of her mouth simply because she got bored one day. Her arms and stomach are coated in self harm scars so she tends to wear long sleeved shirts. Both her ears are pierced however her left one is pierced five times. She's also deaf in both ears so she wears hearing aids.

Height: just barely hitting 5'2

Personality: Harley is...different to the rest of the students at HA. She earned the nickname Jester Skits due to her pranking ability and her mental illnesses. She suffers mild ADHD, OCD, and has hallucinations because schizophrenic. However hallucinations only happen when she's under extreme stress, so usually she's normal, enough...

She's quite quiet and shy, preferring to keep to herself But she's also really dark and sadistic times. She has severe trust issues and can barely hold eye contact with people and refuses to let people touch her. She doesnt talk much to people as they don't like her because of her dark, twisted, rather complex mind. She can also observe others behaiviour and can tell you why they're acting like that within seconds. She seems to measure what she says and doesn't say too much about herself when people ask. She's really insecure and everything that people say to her gets to her. She can also play mind games and win with practically anyone. During lessons she'll often take her hearing aids out and not bother listening because she is a child genius. Her IQ is 187! She hates having to listen to teachers. It's really really hard to get her to talk to you and when she does she often gives one word, monotonous, sarcastic answers. She doesn't like to show that she's weak but she cries quote a bit but when she's by herself. Harley has also been in juvenile detention for two years for use of explosives. Usually her bag, locker and pockets are filled with firecrackers, sparklers and mini rockets as well as lighters, matches and tape. Is 'affectionately' dubbed as a Pyromaniac to other students. Harley is also violent to those who trigger her anger issues and rarely joins in class discussions. The only times she is calm is when she's dancing (contemporary, ballet and tap), painting or drawing.

Sexuality: straight

Talents: Harley is a very talented and daring dancer and she's been dancing since she was two. She can dance modern contemporary, classical ballet, tap, jazz, swing,pop and lock and fire dance. Her personal favourites are contemporary and fire dance. She's also a very capable gymnast and is as stretchy as a rubber band and sometimes jokes about joining the circus and becoming a trapeze artist. Harley is also a brilliant artist and loves drawing, painting, spraypainting and pretty much everything to do with art. Her artwork is displayed all round the school. Harley also loves music. She loves playing the guitar and piano and is very good at it too and when she sings the notes her voice can hit leaves people with goosebumps. She can't act for shit though.

Relationships:

Tori: hates her, despises the fact she has the perfect life and that Tori treats her like an invalid.

Trina: Harley actually likes Trina. She finds that when you take away all the make up and designer clothes, Trina hurts so Harley tries to look out for the older Vega.

Cat: she finds cat strange in an amusing kind of way and sometimes let's Cat watch her when she's dancing because she finds Cats view on the world interesting.

Beck: he treats her like she's stupid so she ends up blowing up his locker every other week for the fun of it.

Robbie: she finds Robbie and his awkwardness endearing at times and he makes her giggle occasionally but she despises Rex for making fun of her mental illnesses.

Jade: Jade treats Harley like a baby at times but oddly enough Harley likes it. Jade often strokes Harley's hair and gently pulls her pigtails and calls her baby girl and ask what's going on in her head and Harley likes it. She won't show it and sometimes brushes Jade off when she does that but then she'll feel bad and go upto Jade and apologize to her later. Jade is the only one who knows what happened to Harley and why she is the way she is.

Andre: scared of his spontaneousnuss. He'll burst out with something randomly, scaring Harley to the point that she'll almost start crying.

Sikowitz: doesn't have him for any lessons but she doesn't like him because of his weirdness and the way he says random stuff. She feels intimidated by him whenever she passes him in the halls.

Lane: she has to see him everyday for an hour before lunch to talk about her old home life. It's during this time she gets stressed and slightly hysterical so she'll end up hallucinating which ends up with Lane calling Jade to calm her down.

Your OC: she finds Arabella intriguing. She doesn't talk with her much, occasionally a hi in the hallways but she watches her quietly from the sidelines.

Who your OC likes: as friends she likes Trina, Cat and Jade.

As a romantic interest, idk...another male OC..maybe?

Locker design: it's grey with white accents making it look like a fog. In the center it's got two, black identical silhouettes. Walking under the shadow of a tree. They're holding hands. At the top it says in calligraphy "I'm not crazy. And niether am I"

It's a blatant pointer about her schizophrenia and she finds it hilarious when people give her disturbed looks.

Family:

Currently in a foster home.

Foster Mother:

Name: Louisa Rose Allen

Age: 30

Birthday: 20th May

Personality: She's a very sweet, kind lady who isn't put off by Harley when she has an episode or tantrum. She divorced her husband when she found he was cheating on her. She's very strong, independant and stubborn and she loves Harley like she was her own daughter.

Appearance: She's got long dark brown hair which ends three quarters of the way down her back with a full fringe. It thick amd wavy. She's got a small pale face and dark brown eyes. She's also got a small gap in her front teeth.

Her real family:

Father:

Lee Ryan Marx

Age: 42

Birthday: 16th July

Personality: He was a main factor for Harley developing schizophrenia. He used to beat her and her older brother up for the fun of it and just to escape the pain Harley used to float off to 'wonderland' where she would talk and play with her imaginary friends. When he discovered Harley had schizophrenia he went ballistic and almost killed her. He never wanted children in the first place.

Appearance: The last time Harley saw him he had short dark blonde hair and green eyes and was pale. That's all she really remembers since the last time she saw him properly was when she was 8.

Mother:

Hayley Ann Marx

Age: 39

Birthday: October 30th

Personality: From what Harley can remember she used to be soft spoken and sweet but she turned to drink and left when she was five so she doesn't remember anything other than that.

Appearance: light blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Brother:

Blake William Marx

Age: 17

Personality: she hasn't seen him since she was 8 so she can't remember.

Appearance: he was pretty much the guy version of her with short blonde hair and green eyes. They got separated when they were placed in the care system so she can't remember much of him.

Why live a life frowning, I loved your OC so much I didn't change her at all. I hope I am able make the character work.

Here is my other OC:

Full name: Dalliance Kazan Valentine

Nickname (If any): Dallian, Dilly Dally

Birthday: July 14 1998

Appearance: Dalliance has black hair, and striking green eyes. He has scars from fighting. He wears a lot of black and chains.

Height: 6 foot

Personality: Dalliance is one to always make 'a mountain out of a molehill'. (Sorry, I just love that expression) He hates the feeling that no ones around, but pushes everyone away. Growing up his parents drank so much sometimes they forgot Dalliance existed. Dalliance is always late, giving him the nickname Dilly Dally, but if you call him this he'll defiantly start a fight.

Sexuality: Straight.

Talent: He has art skills beyond description but he hates when others see his work.

Relationships;

Tori: He dislikes her because of her perkiness.

Trina: He feels he understands her because she always gets ignored.

Cat: Only Cat gets to see Dalliance's art if anyone sees it, as she and him are cousins.

Beck: He and Beck get along.

Robbie: He dislikes both Robbie and Rex.

Jade: He likes her but not like a girlfriend.

Andre: He's okay with Andre sometimes.

Sikowitz: He dislikes his random oddness.

Lane: He doesn't like Lane until he knows more about him.

My OC: He doesn't talk to her much.

Who your OC likes: He is in LOVE with Harley.

Locker Design: It's a realistic drawing of a match tip burning.

Family;

Mom;

Name: Avery Valentine

Age: 37

Birthday: July 10th

Appearance: She has long black hair, and dark blue eyes.

Personality: She is always drinking and will hit Dalliance if she's angry.

Dad;

Name: John Valentine

Age: 39

Birthday: March 5th

Appearance: Graying brown hair and he has dark brown eyes, almost black.

Why live a life frowning do you think Harley would like him, and do you want to tweak him so she does?


	3. Day 0- Arabella

Day 0- Sunday Evening- Arabella

"Arabella! Get in here!" I hear my dad yell as I walk into the house.

I make my way into the living room; cringing at the smell of liquor. My drunken father sits in a chair. His brown hair is messed up, and his blue eyes are half closed.

I say, "Yes, Daddy?"

He says slurred and softly, "Where were you today?"

"At school. I had an introduction to the school." I say.

My father stands up and makes his way over to me. He slaps me across the face.

He yells, "You should have told me!"

"I did," I say.

He hits me again and says, "Don't lie to me!"

He repeatedly hits my arms and sides. This is what its always like. He always does this, after Mom died, I mean. I was too little to remember my birth mom, and my stepmom died a bit after giving birth to my little brother.

I'm about 5'3, and I have pale skin with lots of cuts, scars and burses. I have wavy blond hair with a purple streak in it. I have pale blue eyes that sometimes look gray.

After about an hour of my dad hitting me, he stops, and I collapse on the floor.

He says, "Arabella, get your sister and make dinner."

"Yes father," I say leaving the room.

I share a room with my twin sister and brother. My sister looks like me but has a pink streak instead of purple, and she has less scars and burses. My little brother has brown hair and blue eyes. He's only four. Neither my sister nor brother have ever attended school.

My sister is on the queen size bed we all share reading a book to our brother.

"Barbra, Dad wants us to make dinner," I say.

She gets off the bed and we go into the kitchen. We start making spaghetti.

Barbra says, "How was your introduction to your new school?"

I say, "The school seems good, but I wish you could come too."

"You know Dad keeps me away from others," She says.

I say, "I know, I just don't understand why it's so wrong that you like girls."

"Arabella!" My dad yells, "Don't be filling her head with the wrong ideas, and Barbra don't go filling Arabella's head."

At the same time Barbra and I say, "Yes Father."

Barbra says, "Why do you make things harder for yourself?"

After a while, Barbra and I finish making dinner and serve it. After eating, Dad leaves with his girlfriend to go drinking. Barbra and I start cleaning the house by picking up empty wine and beer bottles and putting half full ones together.

"I found another one behind the fridge," Barbra says.

I say, "Why does Dad insist on hiding his alcohol?"

Barbra says, "Why must he forget where he hides them?"

I say, "He forgets everything."

Barbra says, "Everything but hiring men to rape you, how to hit you, and how to drink."

"Barbra!" I say strictly, "Your not suppose to say things like that when John is home."

She says, "Sorry, Arabella. You know how I get."

"It's alright," I say, and then I yell, "John, get ready for bed."

Barbra says, "I'm going to go to bed too."

I say, "I should too."

We go into the bedroom, and get into pajamas. We all lie in bed, John between Barbra and I.

John says, "Can you tell a story?"

I say, "What story?"

John says, "One you've never told."

"Okay," I say, and I start a story, "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ella, she lived with just her father, because her mother had died. One day, her father got remarried and Ella got two ugly stepsisters. They treated her terribly. After Ella's father died, Ella was forced to do all the cleaning. She was renamed Cinderella…"

* * *

**AN: 1. What do you of Arabella's dad? 2. What do you think of the story so far?**


	4. Day 1- Harley

Day 1- Monday Morning- Harley

I walk into Hollywood Arts; I've been attending for a week or so. I walk up to my locker. It's grey with white accents making it look like a fog. In the center it's got two identical black silhouettes, walking under the shadow of a tree. They're holding hands. At the top it says in calligraphy, "I'm not crazy. And neither am I". The inspiration for my locker is because I'm schizophrenic.

I also have ADHD and OCD. I'm short, 5'2, and really skinny, with not much of a chest. I have lots of cuts on my pale skin. One runs from my left collarbone to my left ear. My second one falls in my right rib area. The third scar is on my mouth, they're two small scars about three millimeters each running up diagonally from the corners of my mouth. Self-harm scars cover my arms and stomach. My hands are covered in burns and cuts.

I have choppy, light blond hair. It is always in pigtails. One dip-dyed black and dip-dyed red. I have hazel-gold eyes with flecks of green in it. I have one piercing on my right ear, and the left one is pierced five times.

I grab the books I need for the first few classes and close my locker.

"Hey, baby girl," Jade West says, walking up.

I say, "Hi."

She says, "I'll come to class after I meet up with Beck. You go ahead."

I nod, and start heading to class. A girl with pale skin and lots of cuts, walks up to me shyly. She has wavy blond hair, with a dark purple streak. She has light blue eyes.

She says, "I don't want to bother you, but do you know where Mr. Sawyer's class is?"

I nod, "I'm heading there if you want to follow me."

The only reason I'm letting her follow me is because she's scared out of her mind.

She says, "Thank you."

We walk to Mr. Sawyer's class. He teaches all the boring classes; math, social, science, English. I have math and social this morning.

I sit down as the new girl talks to Mr. Sawyer. After a bit, Jade walks in into the class with Beck Oliver. Jade sits next to me, and Beck sits next to her.

He says, "Hey, Harley."

I say, "Hi."

A few minutes later, Andre Harris enters the room.

He says, "Hey, Matchstick."

Jade says, "Leave her alone."

Jade always stands up for me, even if I don't need her to.

Andre puts up his hands defensively and walks over to a desk on the other side of the room. The next to people to walk in is Tori Vega and Cat Valentine. Tori says, 'Hi' to Beck and Jade before going and sitting next to Andre. Cat comes and sits next to me.

Cat says, "You'll never guess what's happing in a few weeks or days, who can remember?"

I say, "What happing?"

Cat says, "About what?"

"You said something was happing," I say.

Cat says, "What?... Hey who's she I've never seen her before?"

Cat stands, running up to the new girl that's sitting at the back of the room. Cat sits next to her.

After math and social I head to art class. None of my 'friends' are in this class; they're all in Sikowitz class. After art, I go put my stuff away in my locker.

Jade and Beck walk up and Jade says, "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hey, Jade, Beck," I say.

Jade says, "Come eat lunch with us."

I say, "No."

Jade looks at me a moment before starting to walk away; I follow.

I sit at a table with Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie Shapiro.

Rex says, "Hey Jester Skits. How's the…"

Jade says, "Get that puppet out of here Robbie or else."

Robbie quickly leaves, with Rex. I hate it when he makes fun of my mental illnesses.

Cat gets up, mumbling something about the new girl. Jade hands me something to eat. I shake my head no.

She says, "Eat it, Harley."

I take a small bite of the food; I don't want to get fat.

Jade stares at me, so I take another bite. I hate eating when people can see me.

She leaves me alone to talk with Beck and eat her food. Cat comes back with the new girl. They don't stay long. After lunch, I go get my stuff for the next three classes.

I head to a dance class. Cat and the new girl are here. I sit in the corner of the room and watch Cat and the new girl dance.

After dance class I have a gymnastic class. Tori and Trina Vega are in this class. Trina is not any good at it, but I like to train with her. Tori usually ignores us.

After the gymnastics class, I go to my last class of the day. It's a free period and I go to an empty dance room. I do some stretching before dancing, Cat joins me after a while. She's the only one I'll let watch me dance.

* * *

**AN: 1. Anybody who has made a OC other than the main three will still have there characters viewed in later chapters. 2. What do you think? 3. Reviews show up after a few days of posting them so I may post only once a week or once every two weeks.**


End file.
